Remembering How to love
by potterfan2006
Summary: Carson helps Elizabeth to find love in herself again. pleae Read and Review


Remembering How to Love

By:

potterfan2006

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was sitting at her desk looking at some old mission reports when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see that it was the Atlantis CMO Dr. Carson Beckett. He had a look of concern on his face. She put her hand up to wave him in when she noticed that she had some wet spots on her hand. Dr. Beckett took that as his queue to come in. He walked up to her desk, got down on his knees, and asked in a gentle voice,

"_Elizabeth, what is the matter?" _

She wiped her eyes and replied, _"nothing is wrong Carson, why would you say that?"_

Carson stepped back and replied, _"Well I walked in and saw that you were crying. If anything is bothering you, you can tell me." _

Elizabeth replied in response, _"I know that Carson thinks for your support."_

Carson replied with a nod of his head and walked out of the door leaving Elizabeth to think all about what was said.

- - - -

Carson left Elizabeth's office and felt bad because he saw the leader of Atlantis in pain and he could do nothing to help her because he knew somewhere deep down he felt the same way.

- - - - -

**4 hours later….**

Elizabeth got up form her desk and looked at her clock she had been going over mission reports for over 4 hours now and she had realized that she was hungry. So she put the last folder in the file cabinet and left her office. She slowly walked down to the mess hall so lost in her own thoughts that she did not see that Colonel shepherd had stepped out of the room in front of her and she ran into him. The sheer force of the impact sent Elizabeth crashing to the floor on the way she clipped her head on the wall. John turned on his heal and noticed Elizabeth on the floor. He turned a bright shade of red and reached down to help her up. Once standing Elizabeth took the chance to brush herself off all the while John was standing there with a look of sheer Terror on his face.

John seemed to have Snapped out of his Terror because he stuttered_, "Eli-Eli-Elizabeth are you ok?" _

Elizabeth then started to laugh then she said, _"sure John I'm ok." _

John then nodded his head and all but ran past her to get away from the scene. Elizabeth chuckled to herself and thought,

" _I wonder what that was about?" _ She then shook her head again and decided that she was not hungry after all but she did have a bit of a headache so she wandered down to the infirmary to see if Carson could give her anything for it.

- - - -

Elizabeth walked into the infirmary and noticed that it was not that full which was almost unheard of on Atlantis but seeing how there were know teems off world and none had come back recently that maid sense. So she walked over to Carson's office to see if he was in and she was not disappointed because when she looked in she saw Carson fast asleep at his disk. She did not have the heart to wake him so she decided to turn away and leave but before she could get anywhere she felt a strong hand on her shoulder which startled her. She jumped slightly but then turned to see Carson standing behind her. He had a look of surprise amusement on his face but then it softened then he said,

" _Hi Elizabeth what can I do for you?"_

Elizabeth then turned a light shade of pink and said, _"I just have a bit of a headache,_ can _you give me something for it?_

Carson shook his head a lead her over to a bed and said, _" have a seat lass while I get some Tylenol for you."_

Elizabeth did as she was told and waited. Carson returned shortly with a bottle and a small cup of water. He unscrewed the lid on the bottle and gave Elizabeth two he then handed the cup of water to her and watched her take them. After Elizabeth took the pills she handed the cup back to Carson. He put the cup back on the table and turned back to Elizabeth and asked,

"_So tell me how long have you had these headaches?"_

Elizabeth just responded with an honest tone in her voice, _" actually this headache just came on after a little run in with John that sent me head first into a wall." _

Carson could not hold back the surprised look on his face once Elizabeth made her little announcement. Usually when someone comes in with headaches that are not from normal things they say that it is just stress or something like that. Elizabeth however, wow she was straight froward with him and he respected that.

Carson turned to Elizabeth and said, _"thanks for telling me that Elizabeth."_

Carson pulled out his penlight and clicked it on and shone it in her eyes when he saw noting that suggested a concussion. He turned it off and put it back in the pocket of his lab coat. He then said,

"_Elizabeth you can go but if the headache does not go away in a few days come back and we will do some tests to see what we can find, also come back with any other symptoms such as blurred vision or dizziness." _

Elizabeth hopped off of the bed and was about to walk out of the infirmary when she turned to Carson and asked,

"_What do you think about girls who make the first move?" _

Carson turned to her with a surprised look on his face and said,

"_Why?"_

Elizabeth could not say what she wanted to say so instead she rushed forward to him and planted a kiss on Carson's cheek. When she pulled back Carson had a stunned look on his face. Elizabeth saw this and she turned a bright shade of red. She mentally kicked herself and thought,

" _Elizabeth how could you have been so stupid, now you probably scared him away for good." _

She then turned again and headed for the door but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned but did not look up for fear in what she would see. Then Carson's hand came down and lifted Elizabeth's chin till her eyes met his. What Elizabeth saw in his eyes was not hatred but a strong understanding. Carson lent down and planted a soft kiss on Elizabeth's lips they then pulled apart as Carson spoke,

"_Elizabeth what you did today took a lot of guts. To answer your question I love a Girl who makes the firs move. I hope that you will understand when I say that I have waited a long long time for you to kiss me because I love you so very much." _

Elizabeth took in what Carson had said and started to laugh. She then pulled him into an embrace and said,

"_Thinks for helping me to remember how to love again."_

Carson replied, _"no Elizabeth you helped your self find love again I was just there to help along the way." _

Elizabeth took Carson's hand in hers and said, _"Lets go to the mess hall and get some food because I am hungry arrant you?"_

Carson nodded his head _"yes" _and they were on the way to not only to dinner but to start what was sure to be a totally new relationship for them.

Note: I do not own anything having to do with Stargate Atlantis I am just using them and I will return them unharmed I will also like to think my Beta **Arwennicole **for everything that she has done for me THINK YOU SO VERY MUCH Arwennicole. And as always please Read and Review


End file.
